riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Not Right
Operation Not Right (December 3rd 2015 - August 13th, 2018) was an Operation that was Unleashed By Lorianna Kuzikia, An Ex Girl friend of Highland Rivera who had broke up with her after World War II and Went for Urora Husikia instead despite her major anger issues. After over years of Anger & Jealousy mixed together Lorianna Decided that if she could not have Highland than no one can. Operation Not Right was A Well Planned Invasion of Russia by Lorianna who took control of A Large European Garrison that was not engaged in the European Civil War, and Attacked Russia Occupying one City after another angering Princess Urora Husikia, With all Love and Respect for Europe gone. Lorianna's Proved to be Unstoppable until the events of The Battle Of Vlor which was considered to be Russia's Last Stand with Moscow just around the Corner, where finally at last she was repelled due to the exhaustion of the troops and the major lack of supplies that was mostly being used In the European Civil War back In Europe. Some Of The European forces did mannaged to break through the Hord Lines and Enter Moscow where lorianna order a complete Massacre of Husikia Citidel where Urora just watched while Crying and Anger boiling deep within her, knowing that Highland never loved her and just thought of her as a hot headed Bloody Nit. With her anger now at the Point of Volcano Burstin, Urora Orders Shadow Hord and Her Sister Lanora Husikia to Launch a full Scale Attack to throw the Europeans out of Moscow. Within Days The Europeans were Completely outnumbered and were forced to pull back from Moscow an Back to Salvestopol where they later suffered another defeat 5 Days later, than later at Fort Hia, leading to the Complete Defeat In The Russian Front Leading to the Prelude Of World War III Unexpected Invasion Push Towards Salvestorpol Defeat At Duskover Defeat At Vlore Attack On Moscow Europe Pushed out of Russia Rivera and Mark Arrive At Moscow After finally being pushed out of Russia On August 13th of 2018, Lorianna was not concerned about the loss just smirks knowing that She has done her job and Urora will now Cry For War against The Forms Of Europodia. Within 4 Months Later In 2019 The European Civil War was finally over and The Forms Of Europodia were at last Calm and Friendly with each other again like they used to be during the BE Years It had been four months As Highland began to worry on his Japanese Girlfriend And later advised Okinawa Williams who was In his Continent at the time that he was going to Russia to check up on his girl friend, however Mombasa Williams Okinawa's Younger Brother caught wift of their Conversation and Quickly Set off For Europe. He Reached there just in time before Highland was about to cross the Boarder and into Russian Territory. Mombasa Agreed Highland to come along too on the count of the fact that he has to get out of Mombasa from time to time, and that he also knows how to control Forces if they should run into any trouble. Highaland Excepted his Regards and gave Mombasa command of the 42nd German Division while He had control Of The 89th, England Heavy Armor Cores, within minutes Both Continents along with their forces enter Russia only to find the Continent Torn apart During the Years of The European Civil War and Lorianna's Invasion. Rivera and Mark fall back to Europe